dancecentralkinectgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Dance Central
Dance Central is a music rhythm game for the Xbox 360 Kinect that was first released on November 4, 2010 in North America. Gameplay Dance Central is a rhythm game where players follow characters' movements in various arenas and earn stars while doing so. On the right side of the characters are flashcards for guidance, displaying the current move that is being done. The judgement of each move done is divided into four critiques: X, Almost, Nice, and Flawless. If a player earns a consecutive amount of Flawlesses, the arena will turn into a peak mode glowing with lights, and it can be maintained with Flawless or Nice critiques. If a player earns a consecutive amount of Xs however, the arena loses vividness and the music gets muffled. This can be changed back to its regular state if a player get a Nice or a Flawless once in its dull state. A total of 5 Stars can be earned per routine, but if a player does very well, they can earn Gold Stars. Earning stars unlocks content for the game. Along with stars, there is a score, which are both displayed by a boombox. The boombox also features a little number on it, indicating a score multiplier. Doing moves in sucession increases the multiplier, earning more points, but missing a move cause the multiplier to drop from its starting point. Songs are divided into categories, and each song has three difficulty levels: Easy, Medium, and Hard. Only Easy is unlocked in the beginning, and the player earns the other difficulties as they move on. Once they do well, they can also unlock a "No Flashcards" mode that does not display the flashcards on screen. Each song features a Freestyle section that allows players to dance however they desire. When so, a camera takes photos as they are freestyling, and distrubutes them out before the routine revises, however these have to be earned by obtaining camera icons that appear next to some of the moves. Doing those in sucession results in a photo oppourtunity in Freestyle. These photos can be viewed after the song, but they cannot be saved. The option for photo taking can also be disabled. There are five modes available in Dance Central *'Perform It': A standard mode where a player can dance to routines in the game. *'Workout Mode:' A mode that tracks calories. It is the same as Perform It except it has an indicator for calories and a timer for how long the session has been going. *'Dance Battle:' A competitive mode where two players goes head to head for glory. One player goes at a time and the one with the highest score wins. *'Challenge Mode:' After getting 4 stars on each song in the category, a challenge is unlocked for that particular group. The challenge is a mix of all of the songs in that category as one. A Grand Finale Challenge is also available, but the player has to get 4 stars in each challenge in order to unlock the final one. *'Break It Down:' A training mode where the player can learn the moves or assist in moves they are having difficulties with. The mode cuts the routines into sections and goes through each step. When the player passes all the moves in the section, a recap is performed, and the process repeats until the end. There is also an option to slow down the moves, giving more analyzation if need be. There is also a place where players can look at statsistics. They range from the amount of time spent on the game to number of calories burned, and each statistic features a title that changes depending on the amount spent on the statistic, although they are there just for show. Characters Dance Central features ten different characters. Eight of them are unlocked from the start while two are unlocked through certain achievements. Each character, with the exception of one, has a main outfit and an alternate outfit, and the alternate outfit can be unlocked by earning 25 stars with that dancer. Eliot can be attained after reaching the maximum rank in-game or earning 4 stars on the Grand Finale Challenge in any difficulty. Ttiw Tolrep can be attained after entering "Left, Up, X, Up, Right, Y" at the title screen using the control stick on the Xbox 360 Controller. Unlike the rest of the characters, Ttiw Tolrep does not permanently stay in the line up. If a player wants to use him again and they switched characters or started a new session, they have to go lock in the code again at the title screen for him to be available. Venues The game features six venues for the player to dance in. Two are available from the start while the rest have to be unlocked in order to play in them Ranks The game features a ranking system that gives the player a title. They are merely there just for show, but they do start from the bottom and go up as the player earns stars. There are 20 ranks in the game. Story While there is no Story mode in the game, there are two cutscenes that exist within the game implying a story. An underground club is being promoted by Mo, spreading all over the area and getting multiple characters' attention. As such, they attend to go to the club to party. When done promoting, Mo goes to a phone booth, picks up the phone, and hears a representation for the club on the other line. After putting it back, the platform underneath him lowers down, taking him to the club. While most of the characters who attended are having fun, Oblio is sitting against a wall in dismay. He eventually leaves the club and rides away on his motorcycle, but as he is doing so, the player sees the scene being rewound. It then shows the scene on a screen, with other screens nearby, being monitored by Dr. Tan. Intrigued by what he is seeing, he closes the rest of the screens, smirks, and laughs hysterically. Songs The game features 32 songs for the player to dance to. Each song is ranked under a certain category: Warm Up, Simple, Moderate, Tough, Legit, Hardcore, and Off The Hook. Each song also has a default dancer associated with it, although they can be changed beforehand. The type of venue can also be changed beforehand as well. Reception The scores and reviews for Dance Central are mostly positive. Garnering a score of 82 out of 100 on Metacritic based on 63 reviews, 8/10 from IGN and a rating of 8.5/10 from GameSpot. http://www.metacritic.com/game/xbox-360/dance-central Dance Central was considered as by far the best Xbox 360 Kinect game since its release. References 1. http://www.metacritic.com/game/xbox-360/dance-central Category:Games